Arrow X4
Arrow X4 is a spin-off of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force that focuses on an unseen part of Take On The World. Plot When Doug's hand gets amputated, Oliver Queen steals it and uses it to create a world known as Earth X. After Oliver is sucked into his portal, he is only able to send back the hand, and decides to clone it into his replacement: A millionaire playboy version of Doug Matthews. The alternate Doug ends up in the main timeline, and takes over his original self's life, sending him on a ship. A violent shipwreck causes the original Doug to go missing, but Doug-X stays impersonating Doug so nobody will presume him dead or missing. When the real Doug is discovered alive on a remote island in the North China Sea, Doug-X heads home to the alternate world. When the real Doug returns home to New York City and becomes mayor, his devoted mother, Maya, much-beloved sister, Evie, who is queen of America, and best friend, Louis Friar, welcome him home, but they sense that this Doug is a different Doug then the one they have spent the last 5 years with. While Doug hides the truth about the man he has become, he desperately wants to make amends for the actions he took as the boy he was. Most particularly, he seeks reconciliation with his ex-girlfriend, Clarie Chestnut. As Doug reconnects with those closest to him, he secretly creates the persona of the Arrow X4, a towering robot-suited vigilante archer, to right the wrongs of his family, fight the ills of society and restore New York City to its former glory. By day, Doug plays the role of a wealthy, carefree and careless philanderer he used to be, flanked by his devoted chauffeur and bodyguard, Ryan Walker, while carefully concealing the secret identity he turns to under the cover of darkness. However, Clarie's father, Angus Chestnut, who was no fan of Mech X4, is determined to arrest Arrow X4 for operating in his city. Meanwhile, Doug's own mother, Maya, knows much more about the clone incident than she has let on and is more ruthless than he could ever imagine. Main Cast * William Brent and Jeremy Kent Jackson as Doug Matthews/The Arrow X4/Green Arrow * Shawn Ashmore as Barry Eisenberg/The Hood * Brooke Newton as Shelby Eisenberg/Black Canary (seasons 1–4 and 6; special guest season 5) and Shelby Eisenberg/ Black Siren (season 6–present; special guest season 5) * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Matthews/Blue Canary (seasons 1–4 and 6; special guest season 5) and Clarie Matthews/ Blue Siren (season 6–present; special guest season 5) * Peyton Meyer as Louis Friar Sr. (season 1; special guest seasons 2–3 and 6) * Nathaniel Potvin as Ryan Walker/Spartan * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews/Speedy (seasons 1–6) * Jamie Denbo as Brittany Eisenberg/ Quickie (seasons 1-6) and Bridget Bernstein (seasons 3-4, recurring seasons 1-2, special guest seasons 5 and 7) * Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Davenport (seasons 1–2; special guest season 5) * Will Poulter as Angus Chestnut (seasons 1–6) * Kevin Symons as Norm Marcus (seasons 1-6) * Alyssa Jirrels as Veracity Campbell/Overwatch (season 2–present; recurring season 1) * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby/Arsenal (seasons 2–3 and 7; recurring season 1; special guest seasons 4 and 6) * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Deathstroke (season 2; recurring season 1; guest season 3; special guest seasons 5–6) * Ping Wu as Ricardo Gao/Dark Archer (seasons 3–4; recurring seasons 1–2; special guest seasons 5 & 7) * Pearce Joza as Spyder Johnson/Mr. Terrific (season 5–present; recurring season 4) * Kamran Lucas as Harris Harris/Prometheus (season 5; special guest season 6) * Raymond Cham as Mark Walker/Wild Dog (season 6–present; recurring season 5) * Bryana Salaz as Sandy Grundenwald/Black Canary (season 6–present; recurring season 5) * Peter Benson as Seth Harper (season 7-present) Category:TV Shows